Neko Warrior's
by Bruises-And-BiteMarks-For-Fun
Summary: ...Just Neko Warrior's... Rated Mish for touching a few sentence's down, not to be continued... ... It's short only 739 words


Bloodstar growled under his breath as he made his way to the Thunderclan border where he was to meet with Hazelstar to speak about the prey stealing that the soft hearted kittypet loving clan had accused his clan of doing, which was true but it's not like HE would admit that to the shorter male, He slowed his pace of walking as he neared to small stream that was marked as the border.

Bloodstar lashed his tail behind him and he leaned to the side on his left leg, crossing his arms across his chest as he perked his ears forward walking for the shorter Thunderclan leader to show up. He shifted his weight to his other leg as a few minutes went by before he growled as another passed, "...Rip his little tail off" He hissed under his breathe before his ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and undergrowth before crushed.

"Ah! Bloodstar! I'm sooo sorry I'm late!" A short male said as he stumbled out of the thick tree's the Thunderclan cat's made their home in, the shorter male almost fell forward before he regained his balance and gave a smile as he walked up to the stream, "No hard feelings? I didn't mean to make you wait for so long" He said softly cocking his head to the side.

Bloodstar snorted at the other before holding out a clawed hand, "Hardly" He replied causing the shorter male to pause from taking his hand, a smirk slipped onto Bloodstar's lips as he yanked the shorter male forward and over the border and onto his side, "But, You do need to make up for making me wait for sooo long" He growled softly in the creamy brown ears that matched the shorter males ruffled hair, the white tipped ears twitched away from his voice and mouth at the closeness.

"...B-Bloodstar..?" The shorter male squeaked out as both him and Bloodstar fell to the ground with a soft thump on the soft ground, he blinked up at the Shadowclan leader his body starting to tremble, "...W..W-We have to... mm... T...tAAH...AA'bout..Stop IT!" He yelled out causing Bloodstar to pause in his licking of the others bare chest.

"Hush Hazelstar, Let me work..." Bloodstar purred out flicking his tongue across his sharp canines before he swayed his tail to the beat that he hummed out as he licked the others nipples; switching every few licks. He closed his eyes halfway at the pants and gasps that left the shorter males mouth.

Bloodstar nipped one of the perking up bud's as he let his larger hands roam up the thin waist and sides of the shorter who shuddered and gave a small throaty moan. He smirked against the others chest as he trailed his teeth and tongue lower to the other naval earning a louder moan and a small arched, fingers running through his hair before knotting themselves there in his long hair.

"We'll make this short..ne? You have clanmates to get back to, hm?" Bloodstar said as he undid the others pants leaning up a bit as the shorter male pulled on his hair till he was eye level, "Yes Hazelstar?" He asked softly before rolling his eyes as the shorter male kissed him roughly; the others tongue prodding to enter his mouth which he allowed to do so as he worked on undoing the shorter males pants.

"B-Bloodstar~" Hazelstar moaned out in the others mouth before yelping as his tongue was nipped, he pulled away frowning at the larger male before moaning and closing an eye as the larger males hands snaked into his undone pants and around his growing arousal.

"Hmm... You've grow a bit bigger than last time.. You becoming such a big boy~" Bloodstar purred out causing the shorter male to blush a deep red and yank upwards on his hair, he hissed at the sudden pain before tightly squeezing the others arousal, "Don't hurt me when I have you dick in my hand" He warned giving it another tight squeeze to prove his point.

Bloodstar flicked his ears as the grip on his hair slacked up a bit, he hummed mixing it with his purr as he slowly stroked the other up and down, he stilled his tail as he pulled down the others pants a bit freeing the shorter males arousal to the air earning a sharp intake of breath and a breathless groan.


End file.
